A deburring knife as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,634 has a body extending along an axis, having a front end, and having a rear end formed with an outer surface. A hollow handle fitted over the rear end has an inner surface confronting the outer surface of the body, and a blade is affixed to the handle front end. One of the surfaces is formed with a row of angularly extending and axially spaced holding ridges having outer edges and defining a row of axially spaced, radially open, and angularly extending holding grooves each extending relative to the axis over substantially less than 360°, and an axially extending ridge-free guide. The other of the surfaces is formed with a radially projecting holding ridge engageable in the grooves and on the guide. The guide and ridges are so dimensioned that when the other-surface ridge is aligned in the guide the handle can move axially on the body.
Another knife is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,630. It has a front end formed as a clamp in which a blade can be retained. The jaws of the clamp are connected to respective levers that are operable to spread these jaws and release the blade, so that it can be changed.
Both these knives are relatively handy, yet they are of fairly complex construction. Both are comprised of quite a few separate parts that must be meticulously assembled and that therefore raise the manufacturing costs for the knife. This is a particular problem for a tool that can often be damaged in use, for instance by contact with solvents, and that must be replaced often.